


A tale from Piedmon: The Prince Who Knew No Love

by Auragongal



Series: Digivengers Side Stories [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: A true story disguised as a fairy tale, F/M, Piemon|Piedmon with little digimon and not destroying them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auragongal/pseuds/Auragongal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digivengers universe.</p><p>While waiting on news about Percy Black's condition after returning from a rescue gone wrong, Piedmon decides to distract himself in the Primary Village, and ends up telling a story to the young digimon there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tale from Piedmon: The Prince Who Knew No Love

Piedmon walked through the Resistance base, being temporarily escorted by Dominimon once the angel’s sentence in the base’s dungeon had been changed to give him community service for the remaining two weeks of it. As the clown still needed to be watched, and his requested guard- the Knight of Love, Percy Black was currently in the infirmary, well, Beezlemon felt that the change was necessary.

Eventually, the two had reached the Primary Village, and Dominimon said nothing as the clown quietly walked around and looked at all the young digimon playing in the area while being watched by the feline jet Tobucatmon and the masked Yaksyamon. Of course, once they seemed to sense that a visitor had arrived, the horde of baby and in-training level digimon then tackled the Mega level clown to the soft ground. Of course, once Dominimon took a moment to chuckle, the young digimon simply looked at him for a moment, before turning their attention back to their prisoner.

“Mister Piedmon, do you know any stories?” said one of the baby digimon, a green one that resembled a melon or a tomato that was known as Datirimon.

“I know plenty of tales,” Piedmon said once he had been given a chance to at least get up on his elbows to support himself, “though, don’t your caretakers tell you stories already?”

“Yeah,” said an in-training digimon, this one a pink, bubblegum looking one named Motimon, “But we’ve heard them all, and Mr. Stark doesn’t know how to tell a story whenever he visits us.”

“Well, I may have a new story I’m working on, but I don’t know if I should tell…” Piedmon said slyly, “After all, some entertainers never truly know if their material will meet the standards of their audience, not to mention it’s unfinished.”

“Please?” begged the entire horde, giving the magician an entire series of puppy dog eyes. As the collective adorableness was rather powerful on their own, the clown laughed and urged his captors to move back a bit so he could at least have a chance to sit up straight, and let them gather around as well.

“Now then…” Piedmon said as he pulled out his sketchbook and began the tale.

~~000~~

Once upon a time, there was a world called Witchelny. It was a world much like the Digital World, but filled with magic and digimon that could use Sorcery based upon four clans, one for each element: Aquary (Water), Eneruge (Fire), Earthlin (Earth, obviously) and Baluluna (Wind). They were ruled over peacefully by Medieval Dukemon, who had taken in two sons.

Now in regards to the two princes, both were treated differently by the citizens of Witchelny and their father. One was the warm hearted Flamemon- whom was well loved and considered a favorite of the people, and so it was believed he would be a good and wonderful king. He had strength of character, a heart of gold, good looks, and just everything needed for your basic hero, so how could anyone hate him anyway?

However, the other Prince, the rather lacking in looks and somewhat darker Strabimon, was not so loved. Despite trying to help others, he was hated and despised due to a prophecy that foretold one of the brothers bringing peace to Witchelny, while the other would only bring Ruin. As a result everyone had assumed it was the beastly prince that would bring Ruin, and so he was shown no love.

Well, the princes grew older, and eventually Flamemon became a digimon named Aldamon who recieved the throne, while Strabimon simply became a bitter and stone-hearted mage who always hid behind a mask. Though it seemed the public had chosen wisely when their leader abdicated the throne, war broke out with the Digital World’s nine rings, all caused by a mistake made by their king about how Queen Mastemon had treated her subjects. The misunderstanding caused a brutal, and bloody war and thus the prophecy had come to pass in a rather unexpected way: as the one who was loved had brought Ruin to Witchelny.

At the end of the war, brought about by an enemy warrior sacrificing himself to protect an ally as well as some young citizens of Withchelny, the remaining citizens could not believe what had happened and even refused that their beloved ruler had caused all this trouble on his own. However, during the whole war, the stone-hearted prince had not acted in their favor, nor in the favor of the enemy and so they began to believe the only one who had any sense in the whole mess had tricked his brother into starting the war. The people cried out to King Aldamon to execute his brother, but as the king’s heart was too kind, he then simply banished his sibling to the Digital World, leaving him to wander the rings until the end of his days..

Despite becoming homeless and alone in a new world where one would normally discard the past for a fresh start, the bitter prince had also expected the digimon he encountered to despise him and distrust him just like he was in his old home. To his surprise he was only mostly right as some digimon still reeling from the war with Witchelny would attack and try to take his life when they learned his origins. However, there was also one digimon who had been kind to him, and helped protect him from the elements and also acted as a companion in the fallen Prince’s travels as a vagabond and a magician.

Of course, there were still those who wished to harm the Prince and did so actively once they learned who he was. So to defend himself, he neutralized his attackers and decided to make use of their aid in later situations if he could not handle it on his own. Over time, he had ended up gathering quite a collection of former assailants turned allies that as a result, he gained a reputation of completely destroying his foes, which had surprisingly helped protect him in his travels. Of course, the Prince also learned to keep his roots too himself and simply performed his magic act where ever the winds took him. The life he had taken had helped to make him a little happy, as he had found that he enjoyed seeing digimon be entertained and smile more than anything else. Despite his growing fame however, he had never really gotten attention from his fans, and as such, still knew no actual love. In fact, because of the lack of attention and gifts from his fans, the banished prince was rather humble and had personally accepted that he was apparently fated to be nothing more than a wanderer in another world, while for all he knew, his former home was living in peace with out him.

So, the Prince became a Vagabond.

One day however, he had entered a city who was ruled by a Princess who was loved, but unsure she could feel love for others. He heard the citizens plead and beg with all travelers, asking them to help their depressed ruler smile again, only for most of them to fall for her and make things worse. As the vagabond magician had a heart of stone, he believed that he would not fall under the same spell and offered his help to the miserable digimon.  
Upon entering the palace, he watched as yet another potential hero was dragged away, claiming his love for the sad Princess before he himself walked up and greeted her.

After so many past failures, the Princess had no hope for the Vagabond and had the guards ready to drag him off when they returned. However, to her surprise, the magician’s stone heart had prevented him from falling for her at first sight, and simply went into his routine. The Princess however, was stunned, and soon found herself laughing and smiling by the time the act had ended, and asked the traveler how he had manage to resist her.

“A magician must remain focused for his audience,” was all he told her, “for one slip up could damage the whole act.”

The Vagabond had then turned to leave, only to be stopped by the Princess, who then begged him to stay and work as her court magician. When he seemed to want to deny the job offer however, she then offered him a roof over his head, a soft bed to sleep in and a chance to let her get to know the intriguing magician that had managed to not succumb to her innate ability to make digimon fall for her. Realizing that a break from traveling might be good after all, the vagabond magician accepted the kind offer, but remained suspicious of the Princess’s intent as no digimon had truly shown him such kindness in his past as a Prince of Witchelny, unless they had planned to harm or even kill him.

Over time however, the former prince’s suspicions faded, as he learned that the Princess was being nice just for the sake of it. In fact, the magician became conflicted and confused as he felt odd around the Princess, finding her kindness to be charming, and finding himself smiling at her from time to time. Why, there were even times he couldn’t get her out of his mind and felt her happiness was just as important as his own! He had no name for this feeling, no idea what to even call it as he had never experienced such things before in his life.

Until that is, one day.

The Princess had called him to meet her in the castle garden, where she told him that she had fallen in love with him. However, the Vagabond remembered how she had been when they first met and at first, wasn’t sure what to say about it. As his confusion grew, he started to feel a pain in his chest that actually caused him to fall to his knees in agony, which then caused the Princess to ask him what was wrong.

So, her beloved magician told her everything: his past as a Witchelny Prince, how hated he had been and how it was wrongfully believed he tricked his brother into starting the war, his exile to the Digital World, his travels, and finally, what he had started to feel during their time together. He was silent after that, as he was unsure how she would react. He expected her to despise and hate him for his origins, to kick him out of the palace for his past actions done to save himself and even to probably try and kill him.

Yet, she did not.

The Princess told him that he had perhaps, fallen for her while she fell for him, and his confused feelings were most likely True Love. She had worried she could not feel love for others, until he had managed to do his act without ending up like all those who tried to cheer her up before him. As for his past, she did not care if he was of Witchelny or not, and all she cared about was that her precious Magician was the kind and gentle digimon she had come to know and love and that he at least, was happy now.

For the first time that he could remember, the exiled Prince wept tears of joy, having long ago thought he could never be anything other than hated. He then stood and kissed the Princess and admitted that he too, loved her now that he knew what he had been feeling about her.

In time, the two ended up ever closer and it seemed all would be well for them, until one day an evil Witch came to the palace. Though the Magician fought to protect his beloved Princess, he had not expected the Witch to place a black ring on his arm and force him to serve the Witch and watch as she turned his beloved Princess into stone.

The magician wept, feeling heartbroken as the vile witch took over as Queen of the realm and the Magician became her butler. However, the queen felt no love for him or anyone under her rule and mistreated and abused the poor Magician, while the Princess was placed in the garden. The wicked queen’s treatment was all too familiar to him, and so his heart hardened towards her, but felt regret to all others as he carried out her commands unwillingly.

Though many had tried to stop the queen- even a warrior who she simply captured and put to sleep, no one could stop her. But then one day the Butler came up with a plan, a plan to free himself and fight back at last.

He convinced the queen to let him investigate an odd occurrence within a valley and she allowed it. There, he ran into two children: a boy and a girl, and under the compulsion of the Black Ring, battled the boy while the girl fought the Queen’s minions that had gone with him. However, the boy proved to be a mighty magician himself as he destroyed the wretched ring, but at the price of the girl he loved being captured and taken away. Though the two were confined to the fortress that the Magician was then taken to and tried, they still managed to sneak out and try and rescue the girl, only to instead save the captured warrior, while the boy was badly injured.

~~000~~

“So now, the Magician had joined with the Wicked Queen’s enemies, while the magical Knight who saved him currently faced death after a rescue of the mysterious Warrior, and all he could do was pray the boy would live.” Piedmon then said as he finished his tale, and while the young digimon that had gathered around him looked like they were about to cry, Dominimon himself had listened and realized that his charge was telling his own story the whole time, and spoke up.

“Oh come on now,” Dominimon then said as he crossed his arms, “You can’t just let it end there, you know? I mean, what would happen if the Knight ended up dying? That’d be a pretty bad ending, don’t you think?”

“Well, what do you suppose should happen next instead?” Piedmon asked, while the young digimon looked up at the armored angel, who then sat down next to Piedmon and gave a laugh.

“Why, the knight survives for starters,” Dominimon began, “and the Magician and the knight go on a journey to go find something to help save the girls, defeat the wicked witch, and get a happily ever after of course! Hey, maybe there’d end up being an amazing sword fight in the final battle as well, probably some acrobatics thrown in for that nice touch of swashbuckling heroism, too!”

“Well, that is certainly something I didn’t expect from you, after what I’ve heard.” Piedmon said dryly, “Especially the swashbuckling part.”

Dominimon ended up flinching, and cleared his throat as he seemed to go back into his usual arrogance, “Hey, if it ends up being the magician’s final fight, it’d make sense they make it memorable to those watching, right? Besides, it’s not like I know anything about Swashbuckling anyway, all the rope swinging, flips, thrusts, jabs, sliding down rooftops to the ground, fighting on a stair case or rafters, and even being a gentlemanly rogue that gets the girl just wouldn’t be good for an angel like me!”

As the angel had described some things found in the genre, Piedmon couldn’t help but notice Dominimon actually sound like he was gushing a bit before becoming slightly bitter near the end. Of course, Piedmon did admit that the angel had a point about making a final battle memorable and considered that if it came to it, he’d have to give one hell of a final performance himself. In fact, despite having relied on his magic while Lillithmon was around, the clown himself was a very deadly swordsman as well, and thankfully, the wicked queen did not seem to have known this fact in order to capitalize on it.

“I never said anything about you knowing anything about Swashbuckling,” Piedmon then said with a shrug, while the young digimon had cheered up and started crowding around the armored angel, “But, I’ll certainly keep your suggestion in mind, since the little ones enjoyed it.”

“Thanks.” Dominimon said, before getting pinned and attacked by the young digimon on top of them, and started to laugh as he pretended to be unable to take them on. Of course, as Piedmon watched the sight, his thoughts wandered towards the future, and what it may actually hold for himself, as well as the ring of Love’s Fate.

The tale after all, had not yet ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this side story had been changed a good bit from the original Tumblr post. Adding a framing device with the Primary Village, and in the original, Dominimon wasn't mentioned at all. 
> 
> Speaking of, the bit at the end with Dominimon giving his own idea for the ending, and his nerding out over swashbuckling may have added some depth to a character that was originally an arrogant idiot. Come arc three, this bit of info is going to be explored more in detail within the main story of Digivengers.
> 
> As for the Witchelny stuff? Within the main story of Digivengers, readers will not have to wait as long since there's going to be a whole sub-arc regarding Piedmon's personal history within the main story, Arc 2: Love.


End file.
